Police Department
Police Department is a location in CrazyBobs. Description The Police Department is where our friendly cops and dangerous civilians spend their time. Tons of police vehicles can be found in the garage for the Police Officers, and tons of players can be found spending their time in the cells! You do the crime, you do the time. It is also an ideal place to find both Private and Public Medics due to all the rapists. The BOT's offer a variety of options in the police menu, such as Armor and Weapon Refills for the Officers, lists of suspects, bail options for everyone,private investigator mission for civilians only and more! The police department, usually shortened to "PD", is the home of the cops of San Andreas. You'll notice that the PD is almost always full. Nobody knows why is it so popular. There are many police departments in SA, three main police departments and four in the countryside. Anyone who commits any major crime (i.e: rape or robbery) in the Police Department will obtain a warrant for their arrest. If you are a full-time cop, you can also refill your items for free when inside a PD. = Features of Police Departments = Refilling items Full-time cops get an extra perk over part-time (temp) cops inside the PD. Full-time cops can refill weapons for free, the choice of weapons relates directly to their rank. As you progress through the cop ranks, the weapons which become available to you increase in number (and firepower!). To access the weapon refill menu, press MMB near the police station Bot, and select option number 3 (refill weapons). You have at maximum 10 refill credits, which you use to buy weapons. Once you use your credits, you get more every day you are in the server and by ticketing/arresting people. = Main Police departments = Los Santos Police Department The Los Santos Police Department, or LSPD, is in Pershing Square. It has a three level parking lot, which goes underground. The number of jail cells is three. Los Santos Police Department - Satellite Location San Fierro Police Department The San Fierro Police Department, or SFPD is located in Downtown. It has a helipad a three level parking lot going underground. The number of jail cells is four. San Fierro Police Department - Satellite Location Las Venturas Police Department The Las Venturas Police Department, or LVPD, is found in Roca Escalante. Like the rest of the main police departments it has a three level parking lot, with two levels underground. The number of jail cells is six. Las Venturas Police Department - Satellite Location = Country Police Departments = All country police departments have several blue and white police Rangers and cruisers. Dillimore Police Department This police department is located in Dillimore, just north of Los Santos, and it helps police Red County. Dillimore Police Departmant - Satellite Location Angel Pine Police Department This police department, in Angel Pine, just north of Mount Chiliad and San Fierro, helps maintain law and order in the vast Flint County. El Quebrados Police Department This police station, in El Quebrados, northwest of Las Venturas, helps control Tierra Robada. El Quebrados - Satellite Location] Fort Carson Police Department This station in Fort Carson, southwest of Las Venturas, is the main PD for Bone County. Fort Carson Police Department - Satellite Location Category:Locations Category:Public Location